Salvación y Condena
by Chessipedia
Summary: Lo que siente Nico Di Angelo al comer Ambrosía. (si miras de cerca puede contener un spoiler de House of Hades)


Este fic participa en el reto Ambrosía y Néctar del foro El campamento Mestizo.

**_Rick es Zeus y yo sólo soy una musa jugando con sus semidioses._**

Advertencia: puede tener cierto spoiler de House of Hades, aunque es tan leve que ni se nota.

* * *

**Salvación y Condena**

Las calles de Los Ángeles no estaban plagadas de indigentes, sin embargo Nico sabía perfectamente que si lo vieran allí tirado en el callejón, recostado de la pared, con las manos sujetando su vientre; nadie se pararía ayudarlo.

Acababa de viajar entre las sombras desde Nueva York cuando una Mantícora se atravesó en su camino. Con el cansancio del viaje encima hizo lo mejor que pudo para defenderse, sin embargo antes de morir la criatura le lanzó un zarpazo dejando tres agarras marcadas en el abdomen del joven semidiós.

Por ello ahora estaba allí, sentado en un callejón sombrío, intentando calmar sus nervios en vano. El joven Di Angelo podía sentir el aura oscura que lo rodeaba y la sensación en la boca del estómago que indicaba que su pánico estaba ganando la batalla; esa misma sensación que tenía cada vez que la mano huesuda de un cadáver putrefacto salía de la tierra para cumplir sus mandatos.

Nico respiró lo más profundo que pudo sin exacerbar sus heridas, ver la cara de un cadáver a medio descomponer no iba a ayudar en su situación actual.

Intentó sopesar sus alternativas; podría llamar al taxi de la perdición, pero no tenía Dracmas; o viajar en las sombras, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil para si quiera intentarlo; ni se le ocurría pensar en pedirle a alguien que lo llevara.

Con un suspiro de resignación en los labios introdujo su mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y sacó una pequeña bolsa. Dentro de la bolsa habían pequeños recuadros de un color amarillo pálido; algunos estaban rotos; y entre ellos había migajas de los que no habían sobrevivido los constantes viajes.

Ambrosía. La última esperanza de Nico, y lo que más temía en ese instante.

El hijo de Hades observó la bolsa con aprehensión mientras la hemorragia seguía pulsando en sus heridas. La última vez que había introducido uno de esos cuadros en su boca la imagen de Bianca sonriente lo había perseguido durante días.

¿Cuál recuerdo lo atormentaría esta vez? ¿Cuando Bianca y su madre lo llevaron por primera vez a una feria, compraron globos de todos colores y comieron manzanas cubiertas de caramelo? ¿O el simple recuerdo de una cena en casa con Bianca enseñándole cómo comer espaguetis? ¿Quizá la vez que intentaron hacer panquecas para su madre y Bianca le dejaba comer una de cada tanda de pruebas?

Cada recuerdo parecía más amenazante que el anterior. ¿Irónico no? Que el hijo de Hades, terror entre los semidioses, estuviera atormentado por los fantasmas de sus pasado.

Resignado abrió la bolsa, intentando no llenarla de sangre, cogió un cuadrito de Ambrosía y lo colocó en su boca. Inmediatamente pudo sentir el calor extenderse por su centro y extremidades. Masticó suavemente, ayudando a la sustancia a hacer su trabajo e intentando descubrir cuál era ese sabor tan intrigante que invadía su paladar. No eran las manzanas cubiertas de chocolates, ni las panquecas, o la salsa de la receta secreta de la familia Di Angelo.

Tomó otro cuadro de la bolsa al ver que la hemorragia cesaba mas las heridas seguían abiertas. El mismo sabor inundó su boca.

Era algo dulce, algo que recordaba con más claridad que los anteriores; algo reciente, pero Bianca y el no eran personas de comer demasiados dulces. Tenía un sabor de algo cotidiano como una torta, con glaseado y era… _¿azul? _Definitivamente era algo azul. A pesar de su insistencia de comprar cajitas felices para los muertos, Nico no era de los que comían cosas tan extrañas, ¿por qué la comida sería algo azul?

El sabor tomó posesión de su cuerpo y sus memorias, era algo que lo calmaba mientras sus heridas se sanaban; y podía sentir una imagen en los límites de su conciencia tratando asomarse en su memoria. Algo que lo había hecho sentir seguro en mucho tiempo. Algo que tenía que ver con… con… ¿por qué demonios no podía recordar de dónde venía esa sensación?

Entonces lo entendió, como su el recuerdo lo abofeteara en la cara; las luces de la ciudad desde una escalera de incendios, una ventada abierta a una habitación desordenada, el extraño olor a mar que emanaba de ella, la mano de un amigo invitándolo a pasar, el pedazo de torta azul frente de él al estar sentado en la pequeña cocina de el apartamento, la sonrisa dulce de una mujer que olía a caramelería; a su lado sentía el olor a mar persistente, unos ojos verde mar y una sonrisa sincera mientras intercambiaban historias graciosas, la sensación de sentirse recibido, una invitación para quedarse sabiendo perfectamente que no podría.

Percy era su nuevo recuerdo de Ambrosía, Percy era su nuevo tormento.


End file.
